Mortal Kombat: A OneShot Summary
by ecnal nogardnap
Summary: This is a story of background characters. What's that? Noob Saibot? Sorry, not even close. You'll just have to read and find out...


**_Mortal Kombat: A One-Shot Summary_**

**Summary:** There are always warriors that live in shadows, fighting in the background. But is this a story of Noob Saibot? No. This is a story of 2 others…

**Disclaimer:** MK is copyright of Midway. I messed with continuity a bit.

Don't bother asking me who I am. I'm just a stranger in a bar telling you an interesting tale of romance, adventure and the lives of two very famous warriors for no apparent reason. I am NOT the spirit of an author trying to peddle his wares. Uh…Oops, did I say that out loud?

No wait! Don't leave in anger! You will find this fanfiction is indeed what it is; a fanfiction! Never will you find it in any of the khronicles of Mortal Kombat, I guarantee you that!

They met in the Living Forest.

Hard to believe that Jade and Kung Lao met in Mortal Kombat, eh? Well, that's where you're wrong. It wasn't Mortal Kombat.

It was an out-of-arena no-holds-barred match.

It all started when Liu Kang and Kitana were engaged in Mortal Kombat. Jade was ordered to keep close watch on her friend while Kung Lao was observing. Of course, being the highly trained warrior he was, he discovered Jade.

Seeing as she was a suspicious individual and a possible threat to the match, Kung Lao moved to detain her. Little did he know that she was thinking the same about him.

Some harsh and suspicious words were exchanged and before you know it, they instinctively went at it (Kombat, you pervs!) as soon as they heard of the other's alignment.

Yes, Jade utilised every dirty trick she knew since it was an unofficial match. Her ability to deflect projectiles as well as her hidden boomerangs gave her a few edges over Kung Lao…at first.

Then the big KL got wise that she wasn't playing by the rules and decided to counter in kind. He started swinging his hat with the ferocity of a horror movie monster yet with the grace of a dancer.

How was that against Mortal Kombat rules at the time? Don't ask me, it just is, regardless of Baraka and Kitana's weapons. Call it a plot device if you will.

By the end of the match, they were both pretty banged up. They agreed to stop while other matches took place and started talking while they rested their wounds.

Sure, they had good reason to suspect each other, but seeing as KL had three boomerangs jammed into his legs while Jade had broken her strong arm after a vicious block, I suppose they were hardly in any condition to kombat. Plenty safe to start a civilised conversation.

And that's where that little crush started. While they were recovering their wounds, the normal stuff happens to two enemies destined to fall in love.

Kung Lao notices Jade is an extremely beautiful woman, Jade notices Kung Lao has a certain devil-may-care charm, they both find out the truth about each other outside the arena (that being they are honestly very decent people, violence aside), and they pretty much end up where Liu and Kitana were at the time.

Funny thing is they didn't get together. No, Raiden got there first and was able to transport Kung Lao back to his allies.

Thunder god says a few cryptic phrases to Jade about destiny, badda bing, badda boom, he's off and Jade is then transported by Shang Tsung.

Skip the victory of Liu Kang, a fond (but silent) farewell between the two, and we cut to the third competition. Around that time, Kung Lao, having gotten back in the game, was told to gather information on what the Outworlders were planning.

And I'm sure all you readers out there are well aware of the story of Jade and Reptile setting off to capture Kitana, as well as how Jade had to go through a last minute decision.

But something we didn't know (except for me, since I'm the one writing this fic) was that KL and Jade actually found each other again. A hello, the whole 'what the netherrealm are you doing' deal, and as it turns out, KL was the absolute first to learn about the plot. Hey, he IS one of the best at observing and whatnot. Besides, Jade trusted him that much too.

He didn't tell anybody, though. No. Partly because of the whole 'they must settle this themselves' thing, partly because he knew that they'd first try to defend Kitana. And even though Kitana was Jade's best friend, chances were something would happen.

No chance to explain, too many warriors coming at her, Lao imagined that even if she did live, Jade probably would be hurt pretty bad. Of course, we all know he wouldn't want THAT to happen. So he kept it to himself. Went back to fighting battles for earth.

Everything worked out fine, though. The whole sub-plot was settled nicely, Shao Kahn was defeated (though Kung Lao got his ass kicked in the process…Hey, he was softening him up for Liu!), and Kung Lao could finally get some well-deserved rest.

But wait! He was presumed dead, wasn't he? Well, of course. They even had a funeral for him and any good warriors that died at the time. Of course, you probably saw this coming…

Jade, being the expert ninja she is, finds Kung Lao and they talk. She agrees to leave him be, and they finally admit their undying attraction for each other. A kiss, a tearful farewell that makes you wanna cry like in the movies, and he's off.

So when he came back to square things off with Goro, small wonder he also went to meet Jade again. Another mushy sequence, a stronger bond than ever, then the Deadly Alliance messes things up.

Some tragedy, some drama, the two get caught up in some inner conflicts about 'fight or flight' and then Kung Lao bights the bullet. Huge blow.

But of course, there's no way something like that would be left unchecked. Onaga comes along, some warriors, Shujinko, Liu Kang and Raiden kill him before Raiden tries to fry Shujinko, all revived warriors are free from mind control and the two are united.

Then they fight this One Being guy. They pretty much got into another sequence similar to their fiasco in the third tournament, only this time, there's an even BIGGER sense of utter doom and annihilation.

So what's Kung Lao do? No, he doesn't consummate his love for Jade. Instead, he proposes! Tells his friends and comrades everything, they're all happy for him. They pretty much inspired every other warrior to bury the hatchet before fighting the common foe.

Mileena actually made up with Kitana (thereby letting the two of them get inner peace AND redemption for their sins), Scorpion verbally made up with Sub Zero (thereby earning his precious little redemption…again), Jax and Kano admit to the begrudging respect they hold for each other, Reptile and Khameleon (or was it Chameleon?) also get together, the male Saurian having redeemed himself in some manner, and so on and so forth. Heck, even Goro apologised for betraying the good guys.

And guess what? They won! Sure, some of them may have died (like Stryker and Rain), but they finally restored order to the realms. Kano goes back to forming a Black Dragon after Kabal welcomes him in, Jax is hot on his heels, Liu and Kitana finally wed since there's no need for Mortal Kombat anymore, and it's pretty much a happy ending for the survivors.

And Kung Lao and Jade? They pretty much became the top deputies and undisputed second-in-commands to Liu Kang and Kitana. A happy wedding in Edenia, and the two couples lived happily ever after.

Yeah, pretty sweet, huh?

Well, hope you enjoyed it. Me, I'm just a simple author trying his best to unleash his creative side and entertain you folks. Good night, all. And good bye.

_**The End!**_


End file.
